deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ideas and Suggestions for the Future 5th Outpost
Before we go any further, let me point out that yes, I know that the 5th outpost page currently reflects mainly my own ideas of what the 5th outpost should be like. Don't start railing on me, I'm not trying to make this into my own personal fantasy outpost but the page couldn't just be a blank slate. It had to have SOME kind of material to start off with, and I didn't have any better ideas for starting material at the time. Obviously, we'll change and revise the page's content as new suggestions are made, considered, and given support. There is at least one individual I know of who had considerable involvement in the original shitstorm that happened (I won't name names, but you know who you are). If said individual or ANYONE ELSE attempts to start forcing ideas on this page again, they will receive a 1-year ban. End of discussion. Intro to 5th Outpost Talk page (READ THE RULES BEFORE POSTING!!) So, now that we've rebooted the page and purged the bullshit from its original run, allow me to lay down the groundwork for the new Talk page: - Suggestions of any kind are to be presented in a civil, mature manner, with proper grammar and punctuation. - Discussion of any suggestion is to be conducted in a mature, civil manner. Show respect for other people's opinions. It is fine for you to express disagreement with a suggestion or with what someone says, so long as you do it politely and properly explain what you disagree with and why. Responding to any suggestion or response with insults, flaming, and any other kind of hostility/aggression will result in disciplinary action. - If your suggestion is met with rejection, you may revise it or attempt to explain your reasoning behind it, and see if people will change their minds about it. Attempting to FORCE a suggestion will NOT BE ALLOWED. - Please be sure that you place your suggestions in the proper categories. Suggestions that don't fall within any of the categories provided will not be accepted. Sorry, but that's just the way it's going to be. - Do NOT post links to any 'fan-pages' you or other individuals have made about the 5th Outpost. - Do NOT add new categories to the list of suggestion types on this talk page. - Do NOT start ANY bullsh*t about DNSL or the drama caused by this page last time. That is all behind us now, and it's going to STAY behind us. If I catch ANYONE starting sh*t about "what happened last time" on this page, I will take this banhammer and apply it directly to your face. - Above all, let's try to encourage a friendly and constructive atmosphere for people to suggest ideas for the future 5th Outpost. ShadowMage ~ DF Wiki Admin & semi-1337 SWAGmaster (talk) 16:49, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Outpost Names I had an idea of my own regarding what the 5th outpost should be named. We've already got a "holdout", a "stockade", a "precinct", and a "fort" in the city. Since the 5th outpost will (presumably) be the last safe place a player can go to before venturing into the dangerous new future end-zone, I figured it should be called a "Waystation"-- y'know, a final place of shelter before taking the plunge into unknown perils. Hence, my suggestion for the 5th outpost's name is "Waystation Cassandra". ShadowMage ~ DF Wiki Admin & semi-1337 SWAGmaster (talk) 16:49, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Outpost Layout Building on my idea of the 5th outpost, my suggestion for the layout is as follows: The outpost would be built around an old four-building apartment complex, with two intersecting streets separating the buildings (think of a four-paned square window, where each pane represents one of the buildings). The entrance to the southernmost street would be fenced off, with an old bulldozer and several large stacks of wooden crates positioned in front of the fence. Behind these would be a supply truck and a forklift, along with more crates stacked on the supply truck's flatbed. The entrance to the northernmost street would be barricaded with a huge wall of damaged cars, centerpieced by a bus with the main doors ripped out and a doorway-sized hole smashed in the opposite end of the bus. The bus would basically be like an armored corridor overlooking the wall of cars, and survivors could POSSIBLY be able to use this corridor to snipe at zombies out on the street (although irradiated zombies and brutes could probably still hit them with vomit attacks). The outpost would have two accessible entrances on the west and east ends, respectively. The west entrance would be guarded by two AI guards (labelled each as "Sentry"), wielding either M60s or FM MAGs from behind the cover of crates placed behind the fencing on either side of the entrance. The east entrance would have only one guard, wielding the same type of weapon as the other guards. A short distance behind the guard's post would be a large tank (similar to the one behind Fort Pastor's Gates) facing away from the east gate (with the turret aimed through the west entrance). This area between the back of the tank and the east gate would be a "kill zone" where, during an OA, survivors could form an open ring in front of the tank and concentrate their gunfire on any zombies that came through. The actual entrance to the outpost (i.e. the inner city green exit arrows) would be located in the intersection of the outpost's two streets, just above the crates and vehicles in the fenced-off south entryway. (Yes, I know this is what is currently listed on the 5th Outpost suggestions page. Remember what I said at the beginning-- we'll be changing, expanding, and revising the page's content as suggestions are made and given support.) ShadowMage ~ DF Wiki Admin & semi-1337 SWAGmaster (talk) 16:49, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Outpost Missions MAKE SUGGESTIONS HERE! Outpost Leader - Appearance/Bio At the moment, all of the existing outpost leaders are rough, gritty individuals who are pretty much born to fight. Furthermore, only one of them is a woman. I feel that the 5th outpost (keeping with the theme I'm suggesting) ought to be like an armored shelter formed by one of the few people in the post-apocalyptic world who managed to retain a peaceful demeanor, one who sought only to provide a place where survivors could live in relative safety. Hence, my idea of the 5th outpost's leader (going with my previous suggestions) would be a woman named Lady Cassandra: A petite, peaceful-looking young woman who was formerly a librarian prior to the outbreak. She has long blonde hair that is rather mussed-up but still manages to look appealing, and is mostly tied back in a ponytail. She would probably be clad in a turtleneck sweater with a few rips and tears in it, along with baggy sweatpants, and she could possibly have a large satchel slung over one shoulder. Her demeanor would be always calm and friendly (demonstrated in the dialogue windows where she would offer missions/mission rewards to players in the outpost.) An example of how she might speak in the mission briefing could start off something like this: "Good to see you, my friend. I have a job to offer you, if you're interested. ..." ShadowMage ~ DF Wiki Admin & semi-1337 SWAGmaster (talk) 16:49, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Outpost Attacks - Types of Infected that Appear, Bosses/No Bosses MAKE SUGGESTIONS HERE!